Spiegelbruch
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Niemand hat es für nötig gefunden Izuna vor Antritt dieser Mission zu informieren, welche Kräfte diese Urgroßmutter noch besitzt, und schneller als er sich versieht, hängt er in einem parallel Universum fest, welches erstens technisch viel weiter entwickelt schein und zweitens offenbar keine Shinobis kennt. (Izuna stolpert mit anderen Worten in ein AU)
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Fetzen von Licht

Dumpf pochte ein unerklärlicher Schmerz gegen seine Schläfen und jede Faser seines Leibes, besonders die in den Beinen und im Nacken brannten unaufhörlich weiter, während Farben in der Dunkelheit seiner geschlossenen Augenlieder einen endlosen Reigen tanzten.  
Wie lange er sich wieder in diesen halben Wachzustand befand, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht hatte er erst seit wenigen Sekunden das Bewusstsein wieder erlang, vielleicht war dies aber alles schon Teil seiner Reisen ins Land der Ahnen.  
Völlig neben sich stehend, bemerkte er trotzdem wie sein Körper sich leicht regte und ein schmerzersticktes Stöhnen seinen Lippen entwich.  
Ein dicker Nebel durchzog seine Gedanken und blockierten jede seiner Anstrengungen auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen.  
War er nun tot oder nicht?  
Die einzige Frage, welche beständig es schaffte in seinem Geist sich zu manifestieren und in einer Endlosschleife ihm immer wieder vor Augen kam. Plötzlich vernahm er ein Rucken…  
Aus seiner geistigen Apathie aufgeschreckt, merkte er wie seine kleine Schmerzenswelt, welche noch Augenblicke zuvor in völliger Trägheit ihren Lauf nachhing, hektischer wurde.  
Die tanzenden Lichtpunkte hinter seinen Augengliedern wurden immer greller und größer, bis das Schwarz endgültig von warmen, beinahe hitzigen Farben verscheucht wurde.  
Rot… orange… gelb… weiß… orange….  
Völlig ohne Konzept wechselte die Hintergrundfarbe in einem immer schnelleren Tempo.  
Doch auch die Erschütterungen jagten sich in ein steigerndes Tempo hinter einander ab und verursachten ihm regelmäßige Wellen der Schmerzen. Auch konnte er jetzt Stimmen vernehmen und das hastige Geräusch von Schritten. Er verstand nicht wirklich was diese Schatten sagten, erkannte aber durchaus den geistigen Stress unter dem sie standen.  
Plötzlich jedoch kristallisierte sich eine Stimme, welche er selbst in einen solchen Zustand jederzeit wieder erkennen würde.  
Sein Bruder…  
Sein älterer Bruder, der einzige welcher ihm geblieben war, rief nach ihm! In einer Verzweiflung, welche ihm wahrscheinlich die Kehle zugeschnürt hätte, wenn er in diesem Moment auch nur einen Nerv von diesem Körperteil spüren würde. Verbissen versuchte er die Splitter seines Willen aufzusammeln und seinen Körper zu befehlen sich aus diesen schmerzhaften Puzzleteilen wieder zusammen zu setzten.  
Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der einzige Lichtblick, welchen er zusammen brachte war das zögerliche Aufflackern seiner Augenlieder und das Hineinblinzeln in ein unnatürlich grelles Licht.  
Selbst wenn dieser Augenblick nur ein paar Momente dauerte und er es nicht einmal zusammen brachte seine Augen wenigstens eine Sekunde ganz zu öffnen, so brannte sich dieses unnatürlich grelle Licht tief in sein Gedächtnis ein.  
Er kannte kein Feuer, und sei es noch so groß, welches ein solch grelles Weiß ausstrahlte. Also ist das, der Ende des berühmten Tunnels, schoss es ihm in den Kopf, als sich im nächsten Moment seine Augen endgültig schlossen.  
Das ist also das Licht in dem ich aufgehen werde, wenn ich sterbe…  
Er wünschte sich er hätte die Stimme seines Bruders zuvor nicht gehört. Dann hätte ich mit mehr Frieden den Tod begrüßt, dachte er noch bitter zu sich, bevor er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor.

Tut mir leid, Madara, ich habe es nicht geschafft an deiner Seite zu überleben...  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Salute,  
nun denn für die mich noch nicht so sehr kennen…

Hier ist mal das erste Kapi der Story, da ich es hasse zu lange einen Prolog ohne sein erstes Kapitel herum kugeln zu lassen. Was ich aber eigentlich noch ankündigen möchte bevor ich euch drauf loslasse sind zwei Sachen:

Wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler findet, dann meldet es mir bitte. Ich habe noch keinen Betaleser für die Story und korrigiere somit noch selber, was aber nicht viel heißt.- -° (Sollte mich jemand dabei unterstützen wollen sage ich nicht nein und wäre dem auch sehr dankbar!)

Zweitens ich habe mich in letzter Zeit nicht so sehr mit dem Naruto-Universum beschäftigt und wäre dadurch um jeden Tipp dankbar, wie weit Izunas Welt ( das heißt die Epoche des 1 Hokage) technologisch fortgeschritten ist.

Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und viel Spaß,  
lg, Sternenschwester

Kapitel 1: Sprung durch Glas

War er nun tot?  
So richtig, ohne Puls, völlig körperlos in der Leere, ein Phantom, welches sich von der materialen Ebene löste, um nach „Wo-auch-Immer" einzugehen?  
Sein, schon seit einer Ewigkeit verschlossener Geist sagte Ja.  
Der Schmerz, welcher ihn noch durch seinen noch zu sehr präsenten Körper jagte, brüllte ihn mit einem Nein an.  
Warum empfand er noch so etwas wie Schmerz.  
Er war doch tot, verdammt noch Mal.  
Tot, drei unschuldig wirkende Buchstaben.  
Ein Zustand, der beschreibt dass jegliches Leben aus organischer Substanz entfahren ist.  
Den Löffel abgegeben, das ausgeknipste Licht, die Radieschen von unten ansehen, …  
Warum gab es so viele Umschreibungen für den Exitus?  
Und warum beschäftigte ihn diese Frage im Moment so sehr?  
Und warum spürte er noch seine höllisch schmerzenden Glieder?

Erst langsam, dann immer schneller setzte sich sein Bewusstsein zusammen und sein Geist wurde immer schwerer und schwerer. Es war so als würde sich nun wieder alles zusammen binden.  
Die einzelnen Finger verbanden sich mit der Hand und plötzlich spürte er wieder einen Untergrund unter den Fingerkuppen.  
Doch nicht nur dort, kaum hatte er das Gefühl das Schulter, und Oberschenkel wieder ihren rechten Platz gefunden hatten, um ihn wieder mit ihren sehr real wirkenden Empfindungen zu quälen, schickten von irgendwo her Nerven, welche schon seit geraumer Ewigkeit keinen elektrischen Reiz mehr aussenden sollten, seinem Gehirn die Nachricht, das er mit voller Fläche seines Rücken auf etwas weichem , aber dennoch stabilen lag.  
Kaum hatte er geistig diese Erkenntnis verarbeitet, da wurde er sich erst des hässlichen hellen rot-braun Farbton hinter seinen Augenliedern bewusst. Ab da ging es Schlag auf Schlag.  
Es war so als würde er von einer dickflüssigen Flüssigkeit umschlossen sein und nun immer flotter an die Oberfläche steigen.  
Alles war wieder da, nicht nur der Schmerz, auch die Angst, welche ihn beim Fall in die Tiefe durchfahren war.  
Er war schon immer sehr skeptisch gegenüber den Behauptungen gewesen, ein Shinobi musste selbst im Angesicht des Todes seine Gemütsruhe bewahren.  
Die Leute die das behaupteten, waren entweder noch nie von einer alten Großmutter mit in die Tiefe gerießen worden oder, gehörten zu der verkorksten Sorte an Spinnern, wie es sein Vater gewesen war, und in ihrem Fanatismus soweit gefangen waren, das sinnvolle Aussagen bezüglich zu diesem Thema nicht zu erwarten waren. Oder um es mit anderen Worten auszudrücken, ein gewisser Wahnsinn schon immer in den Augen gelegen hatte.  
Aber da war noch eine zweite Sache, an die er sich bis ins letzte Detail erinnern konnte. Bevor diese größenwahnsinnige Schachtel, ihn mit sich in den Tod (oder wenn man seine neuen Empfindungen bedachte scheinbar in den Tod), gerissen hatte, war da noch dieser Handspiegel gewesen.  
Ein wenig größer als die gespreizte Hand eines erwachsenen Mannes, mit silbernen Rahmen, welcher voller seltsam anmuteten Verzierungen war. Die alte Frau, welche er und sein älterer Bruder hätten festsetzen sollen, hatte ihn nur einen Wimpernschlag vor ihren, von seiner Seite aus völlig unfreiwilligen Sturz, in die gähnenden Tiefe geschmissen. Doch das Verrückte war, dass er dieses Schmuckstück als sie sich im Fall immer mehr den Boden nährten, wie in Zeitlupe zerspringen sah. Die feinen Linien, die sich bildeten, als der Spiegel den Boden berührte und dann in hunderte einzelne Splitter zerbrach. All das war ihm unlöschbar im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben.  
Der hohe Klang des Berstens vermischte sich mit seinem Angstschrei und dem irren Lachen der Alten.  
Doch dann…

Ja was war dann?

Alles war Schwarz geworden…

Der Boden war verschwunden, die alte Hexe war verschwunden, und auch der Spiegel mit seinen in der Luft tanzenden Scherben war verschwunden…

Da war nur Schwärze gewesen.  
Nur diese verfluchte Schwärze, die dann zerrissen worden war durch ein lang gezogenes Geräusch, so als würde jemand grottenschlecht in ein Horn blasen.  
Nein, das war ein schlechter Vergleich, den er kannte kein Horn der Welt, welches so dumpf und sogleich so hoch klang. Diesem seltsamen Ton, folgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen, welches wiederrum von dem hörbaren Zerbrechen von Glas und Aufeinanderstoßen von zwei großen Gegenständen abgejagt wurde.

Und dann?

Izuna schlug erschrocken die Augen auf. Für die Tatsache, dass er sich noch Sekunden davor nicht einmal im Stande gefühlt hatte auch nur die kleine Zehe zu bewegen, konnte dies eindeutig unter Besserung seines Zustandes gewertet werden.  
Erst war er völlig geblendet vom hellen Licht, welches den Raum durchflutete, doch nahm er sehr gut die Geräusche seiner Umgebung wahr. Wenn er sich auf sein geschultes Ohr verlassen konnte, so hörte er zwei Personen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung, wie auch ein ständig wieder kehrendes Tuten, rechts neben ihn.  
Zwar konnte er nicht verstehen was die Personen neben ihn besprachen, doch klang die eine dabei sachlich und kühl, während die andere, welche höchst unangenehme Gefühle in ihm auslöste, besorgt und niedergeschlagen klang. Doch dies änderte sich abrupt als sich die Anwesenden bewusst wurden, dass er offenbar den Weg zu den Lebenden wieder gefunden hatte.

„Doktor, ich glaube er ist endlich aufgewacht."

Die Erleichterung des einen, welchen Izuna, obwohl er meinte die Stimme nur allzu oft vernommen zu haben , noch immer nicht zu einen Gesicht einordnen konnte, war mehr als deutlich aus der Tonlage herauszuhören.

„Scheint so.", antwortete der andere Mann, noch immer mit einer Gleichgültigkeit der Stimme, als sei es in seinem Alltag völlig normal das Leute aus ihrem Trip ins Jenseits doch noch irgendwie zurückkamen.  
Noch einmal blinzelte Izuna ins grelle Licht, an welches sich soweit seine Augen gewöhnt hatten , auch wenn noch immer einzelne Lichtflecken seine Sicht trübten und ihm gehörig auf die Nerven schlugen. Sein Hrin merkte an, das es sich offenbar bei der Lichtquelle um ein rechteckiges Laternenbehältnis oder so was in der Art an der Decke handelte. Vielleicht war es eine dieser modernen Glühbirnen, von denen sich manche Fürsten auf groteske Weise ihr Anwesend vollstopfen ließen, auch wenn er noch keine gesehen hatte, welche ein solches starkes Licht ausstrahlte.  
Er lag in einem hohen Bett und trug nicht mehr seine Rüstung oder sonstige Ausrüstung, mit der er am Morgen aufgebrochen war. Das Kopfende seine Unterlage war leicht aufgerichtet und schräg über seinen Kopf baumelte ein seltsame halbdruchscheinender Beutel mit dem sein körper über einen Schlauch verbunden war. Außerdem hing ein unangenehmer, Geruch in der Luft, der sich auch mit all seiner Sterilität unangenehm in seiner Nase festgesetzt hatte.  
Die Wand gegenüber von ihm war von einer Holzlatte horizontal in Zeit geteilt worden, wobei die obere Partie in einem ausdrucklosen Weiß gehalten wurde und die untere Partie in einem hässlichen grünen Pastellton. Offenbar hatte außerdem noch jemand gemeint die ganze bedrückende Atmosphäre, welche in diesem Raum herrschte mit einem Bild über irgendein buntes Unkraut aufzupeppen mpssen. Was diesem jemand, seinen guter Absicht zu Trotz, misslungen war.

Izuna würgte, als ihm eine heftige Übelkeit die Speiseröhre raufkroch und das permanente Piepsen neben ihm, bereitete seinen Ohren nur Schmerzen.

„Izuna!?"

Ohne dass es ihm aufgefallen war, hatte die Person, dessen Stimme er als bekannt einordnete, sich seinem Bett genähert und nach seiner Hand gefischt.  
Innerlich verfluchte der junge Uchiha seinen Zustand, wenn ein ihm bekannter, aber noch nicht Erkannte, sich ihm einfach zu nähern konnte ohne dass er es bemerkte.  
Unter Schmerzen im Nacken, drehte er seinen Kopf Richtung des Unverschämten und hätte mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Japser der unangenehmen Überraschung von sich gegeben, wenn da noch immer die Übelkeit sein Verdauungssystem derart unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Herr Senju, ich bitte sie behutsam mit ihm umzugehen und ihn noch nicht zu überfordern. Wir wissen noch nicht wie weit sich sein Zustand stabilisiert hat.", ermahnte der andere Mann, welchen Izuna jetzt, da er seine Blickrichtung gedreht hatte, als hochgewachsener Rothaariger mit unangenehm abgründigen Augen ausmachte.  
Der Angesprochene lächelte aber nur und drückte die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen nur ein wenig stärker. Es war zwar noch immer ein sanfter Händedruck, welcher mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit, im Bezug zu den dämlich, väterlichen Lächeln nur gut gemeint war, dennoch brannte er Izuna regelrecht auf der Haut.  
Wenn es sein Zustand zugelassen hätte wäre er hochgefahren und hätte einmal einen gehörigen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihn und dem anderen gebrecht. Doch bei der kleinsten Intension seinen Körper in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen, rebellierte sich jede Faser in seinem Körper, verursachte ihn nur eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit und brachte das Gerät neben ihn nur noch dazu hektischer vor sich hin zu piepsen.  
Mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen starrte er in das ihm anlächelnde Gesicht. Verwirrt und noch völlig konfus über die Tatsache das ihn Hashirama so unverhohlen die Hand hielt, wie einem alten, kranken Großmütterchen, welches kaum hatte es ihren letzten Willen gesagt, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit den Löffel abgeben würde, kreiste der Rest seines noch brauchbaren Verstandes um nur eine Frage: Was bei allen Göttern und Dämonen wurde hier gespielt?

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie glücklich wir alle sind das du beinahe unbeschadete, nach einem solchen Autounfall noch am Leben bist, Izuna."


End file.
